


After the Falls/When they Fell

by Em_Esta_B



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Esta_B/pseuds/Em_Esta_B
Summary: Putting the Pines and Pacifica in college.  What could possibly go wrong with sex, drugs, rock, and an off campus apartment in the mix?





	1. Prologue

There was a tangle of legs and the warmth of bodies pressed against each other as he floated through the fog surrounded by redwood smell. He had had this dream before; the previous summer he had dreamed of having sex with his then girlfriend while on a boat on the lake. Her body arched into him, his skin tingled at her touch. His mind melted into happiness as she wrapped her long tan legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her neck and pressed himself into her, feeling her twitch with each thrust. Wave upon wave of pressure built up in his chest as he felt his groin throb and the release woke him.

He blinked, then panic overtook him as the wood ceiling came into focus. He turned toward his sister's side of the attic to see if his moans had woken her. She was gone and her bed was undisturbed. “ _That's right. She slept at Candi’s_.” He threw the sheets off of him and peeled off his pajama pants, wiping away the slick residue with a pant leg before tossing them in the hamper and sliding a new pair over his hips. He went downstairs to the bathroom to clean off. He could still feel her soft skin pressed against him, he could smell her perfume, he could feel his fingers running through the long blonde silk that grew from her head. “ _Wait,_ ” he thought, “ _blonde?_ ” He stopped in his tracks. His ex had black hair. “ _The only blonde that I know is...Pacifica…_ ” He blinked in disbelief.

The sun was already peeking above the horizon so after cleaning up he put his running gear on and jogged to the lake for his morning swim, shaking off the cobwebs of his dream with every footfall.

It was nearing the end of the summer and he was looking forward to leaving Gravity Falls. Both he and Mabel were moving out of Piedmont and to Los Angeles. He would be moving to Pasadena to begin college at West Coast Tech and she would be living Downtown and attending the Fashion Institute. This summer, like all the summers after Bill, had been more awkward than weird. He had been woken up with alarming frequency by dreams of golden hair and tangled legs, and Pacifica had been strangely absent from town life. Wendy had said something about her having started college out of state during the summer. Dipper had tried to not look terribly interested in where Pacifica had gone to college. He figured that he would likely never see her again.


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our intrepid young hero smokes a joint and puts his foot in his mouth

He was walking on the famous walkway. Einstein had been photographed walking away from those stairs, with the arches behind him. Dipper and his roommate were drinking it in, neither of them was bothering to hurry. Dipper had twenty minutes to get to the lecture hall and he was already near enough to his destination, and Jamie didn't have another class for an hour. They were reveling in the fact that they had made it, that they were West Coast Tech students and they were going to develop ideas here that would change the world. 

They heard a bicycle bell behind them and moved off to the side of the walkway. Long blonde silk flowed behind a lithe frame with long tan legs in high waisted shorts and combat boots. A cropped tank top partially hid what appeared to be a constellation tattoo on her left shoulder blade. She blasted past them on a dark green vintage city bike with a darkly stained wooden crate filled with books on the back. “I wonder what her major is,” Jamie muttered. “I wonder where her gym is,” Dipper responded. “You are going to do me serious a disservice, being a triathlon person.”  
“Triathlete. And what's wrong with it?”  
“Dude, nerds aren't supposed to be gym rats.”  
“Dude, nerds can be whatever we want to be.”  
“What got you into working out, anyway?”  
“My Great Uncle up in Oregon. Every summer is an adventure with him.”  
“Ok, well, I am going to take advantage of being in Cali,”  
“Only people who don't live in California call it Cali, Jamie.”  
“Ok, what do people who live here call it?”  
“California. We call it California. There's NorCal, short for Northern California, and SoCal, short for Southern California. We're in SoCal.”  
“Well, I am from Boston, and I am going to take advantage of living in Cali and go get a burrito. I'll see you back at the room later.”  
“See ya later.” He continued to the lecture hall and smiled when he saw the dark green bike in the rack outside the building. If she wasn't in his class, at least he might get to see her in the building every other day. 

He filed into the large hall and took a seat on the aisle towards the middle row. He leaned down to pull his laptop and iClicker out of his backpack and when he sat back up there was a head of blonde hair and a constellation tattoo in the seat in front of him. He smiled. A middle aged mouse of a man walked into the room and stood at the podium and turned on a microphone. “Can everybody hear me? In the back? Ok, my name is Dr. Rojas, this is Astronomy 105: an Introduction to Radio Astronomy, if you are looking for the computer science lecture it is upstairs on the other side of the building.” Three students quietly filed out. “Only three? I was expecting more. Ok. My TA Emily is passing out the syllabus, I know, only one TA for an entire lecture hall, but we have two student tutors for this course who took the class this summer and their hours are listed on the last page of the syllabus. Would my two tutors please stand up?” The girl in front of him stood up. Dipper smiled again. He couldn't wait to schedule a session with her and then rub it in Jamie's face. “These are Bradley Eisenlauer and Pacifica Northwest, your student tutors for this class. Please feel free to use them, my wonderful TA, and myself for any questions or problems you may have during the course of this quarter. Ok, you can sit now.” Dipper tried to peel his jaw off the floor. He leaned forward. “You didn't tell me you were looking at West Coast Tech, Pacifica,” he whispered. She turned her head slightly and he saw the familiar flash of fire in her eyes. He blinked; he was suddenly very aware of the tips of his ears. “Shut up, Pines,” she halfheartedly hissed, “you'll miss the jokes. The whole grade is swayed by who laughs at the first lecture jokes and who doesn't.” By the third joke, he realized that she was bobbing her head at each punchline. It was just for his benefit, it seemed, because nobody else in his row noticed. He and a small handful of the other students laughed at the jokes. Dr. Rojas took note.

He waited by her bike after the class let out. As soon as the lecture finished a crowd of students swarmed her, the other tutor, and the TA. Dr. Rojas fled the lecture hall with startling quickness. Several minutes passed and he wondered if she was going to come out of the building at all when he saw a halo of sunlight reflect off the top of her blonde mane. His stomach tightened and he felt his throat catch. He tried not to stare at the curve of her back as she unlocked her bike. “Why didn't you tell me you were going to West Coast Tech?!”  
“Because the only time we ever talk regularly is when you're in Oregon, Dipper.”  
“I thought for sure you would be going Back East, though! You're a Northwest! Aren't both your parents, like, Ivy Leaguers or something?”  
“Well I was going to try for MIT, but I got WCT on early acceptance and I got an internship at JPL here in Pasadena.”  
“I can't tell you how relieved I am that I have a friend that I haven't just met on campus!” He wasn’t sure if it was relief that he was feeling. He was glad she was there, but his skin felt two sizes too small and there was a creeping heat making its way across his chest and up his spine. “Oh, I don't live on campus.”  
“Of course you don't…”  
“Are you done for the day?”  
“Yeah, all my classes are all in the morning this quarter.”  
“Come meet my cats. My place is walking distance.”  
“O-ok,” he walked alongside her, leaving the campus behind and meandering through the downtown area. “Why am I not surprised that you live near the shopping?”  
“Dipper, please, I live near the restaurants. I shop on the West Side.”  
“Of course you do.” They crossed a bridge into a part of the town that he didn't think she would ever go near. They rounded a corner onto a street lined with large trees. The houses were old and run down looking and children played in the streets with no regard for the cars that occasionally crept through. Mariachi music was blasting from a parked car down the block and a popsicle vendor pushed a cart down the sidewalk, the sound of the bells carrying on the hot breeze. “You live in this neighborhood?”  
“I live on this street.” He furrowed his brow at her. “Pacifica Northwest lives in not the ritziest part of town? I don't believe it.” she rolled her eyes at him and turned down a driveway. 

Crammed onto the back of the driveway was a small guest house, perhaps a third of the size of the brown Victorian that took up the bulk of the lot. Grey stucco wrapped around the tiny building with iron bars on all the windows and an iron screen with a deadbolt in front of the dark green front door. He followed her to the side of the house, where she locked her bicycle to a metal post that had been installed in the concrete. There were a few large pots that had impressive herb gardens and a pot that was brimming with strawberry plants. She plucked a few of the berries and passed one to him. “They're literally never out of season here.”  
“I know.” He noticed a drip system and wondered if she had put it together herself.

They walked back around to the front door and she unlocked both deadbolts, motioning for him to enter. The sitting room was larger than he thought it would be. There was a leather couch against the nearest wall. Directly across from it was a huge tv screen and a computer tower, keyboard, and mouse. “Woah.”  
“Yeah, I play a lot of Mass Effect when I can't sleep. Also, that screen is amazing for looking at all of my research at once.” Dipper looked through the hall into the rest of the house, slowly walking towards the kitchen in the back. There was a tiny dining room with a tall wooden table and pub stools in the next room on the right, and on the left was a bedroom that shouldn't have been as big as it was. He saw a king size bed with two kittens curled up on opposite corners. There was a pair of panties on the ground next to the bed. He blinked and kept walking. Next to the bedroom was a small bathroom and a wall mounted heater. Finally in the back of the house was the kitchen. The kitchen had the same black and white checked floor tile as the sitting room and dining room, with wood paneling on the walls and wood cabinets. The appliances were all designed to look vintage but were clearly state of the art. The fridge, stove, dishwasher, and washer and dryer were all dark green with chrome, just like her bike. On the far right wall there was a breakfast nook with a window that looked out over her parked bike and herb garden. On the left wall next to the back door was a door to another bedroom. “What's in there?”  
“Drugs,” she said casually. “If you didn’t want to tell me you could have just said so.” She sighed, rolled her eyes at him, and opened the door. There was a large set of planters with an intricate irrigation and light system and about fifty pot plants. His mouth hung open. “Drugs. The landlord's pot, more specifically. She used to use the whole guest house as a giant grow room. But she makes more money charging me rent. Want some? It's pretty good shit.”  
“Since when do you smoke pot?”  
“Since last year? It helps with the nightmares.” She walked back to the sitting room and slid onto the couch. “Nightmares,” he called after her. She took a thin joint and a lighter out of a wooden box on the coffee table. “Yeah, I’ve had them since, I guess, since I was twelve. You didn't answer the question. Do you want any of this? You don’t have to, I won’t force you, I’m just offering because it’s polite.” He stood in the doorway and looked at her. She had nightmares on a regular basis. Because of Bill. Because of him. Because of everything that happened that first summer in Gravity Falls. He looked at the long, thin joint in her fingers. “College is the time to experiment, according to Great Uncle Ford. How long will I piss dirty?”  
“About a week. When's your next race?”  
“You know I run?”  
“Wendy told me.”  
“About a month and a half away.”  
“So you'll definitely piss clean.”  
“What if I..”  
“It's pot, Dipper, not heroin. You won't turn into a fiend just for trying it. And if you don’t want to try it, you don’t have to.” He sat down on the chaise section of the couch, with his back against the wall and looked at her. He nodded. “Ok, I’ll give it a shot.” She tapped her phone and music came out of the house’s sound system. She lit the joint and took a drag. “What's the worst thing that could happen?”  
“Well, I mean,” she said and a puff of smoke curled around her lips and floated up, kissing her cheeks. “The worst thing that could possibly happen is we open a portal to another dimension and mess up Pasadena.” He looked at her, in shock that she would make a joke like that after so casually telling him that she had nightmares about what had happened with Bill the summer they met. “Please, Dipper, I’m kidding. The worst that could happen would be you’d take a nap and drool on my couch and I’d wake you up and drag you to Thai food.” Her hand was outstretched and he gingerly took the joint from between her fingers. She scooted closer to him. “That reach is gonna be a pain in the ass in a minute.” He took a slow drag and, coughing as he exhaled, passed it back to her. He watched it loosely hang from her lips before she brought her fingers around it to breathe. He watched the smoke curl out and around her lips, and smiled. She passed it back to him. By the third drag he recognized that his mind felt the way it did after the first leg of a race and his body felt light and heavy all at once. Everything was pleasant and his mouth was dry. He noticed how warm the room was. “Oh shit, I love this song.” She stood up with the joint in her mouth and tapped her phone, turning the music up slightly. “You want something to drink?”  
“Um, sure.”  
“‘Kay.” She danced off to the kitchen and he leaned his head against had against the wall and closed his eyes, wondering how he got to be exactly where he was. He felt something moving on the couch and looked over, startled, to find a small grey kitten intrepidly marching towards his lap. “We were hoooooowwwwlin’ at the moon, We were shaaaaaaaakin’ our hips…” He could hear her singing in the kitchen and the clink of ice cubes hitting glass and the hiss of bottles opening drifted to the couch. “Oh yeah,” he said to the kitten, “she was forced to take all those singing lessons, wasn’t she?”  
“Yes she was. And Dusty Springfield Northwest does not introduce herself to just anyone. She must like you if she made the first move.” She handed him a tall coke bottle and a glass with ice. “Uh, thanks.”  
“If you don’t want the cup or the ice, you can just put it on the coffee table.” She took a sip from the bottle in her right hand and a brown tabby kitten jumped up next to her. “Aww, Brownie, is it time for cuddles?” Dipper started laughing. “What?”  
“It’s nothing, it’s just, when we met you Mabel made a drawing of you being mauled by housecats and said that no animal would ever trust you. And you have the tiniest kittens I’ve ever seen and they love you and it’s funny.”  
“She actually said that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, I was pretty rotten as a kid.”  
“You know, you actually weren’t. I mean, who was it that broke the Northwest Family Curse?”  
“I don’t know if I would have done that if I hadn’t met you or your sister.”  
“But you did do it. You weren’t anywhere near as bad as Mabel thought you were. She’s mellowed out, too.” He watched her bring the bottle back to her lips. He took a sip. “So, what are you taking this quarter?” She changed the subject and he knew it was intentional. Something inside him sank. “Astronomy 105, Physics 201, Intro to Mechanical Engineering, and Colloquium. You?”  
“Mechanical Engineering and Aeronautics, Theoretical Maths, and my internship counts as a four credit course because I’m working under Randy.”  
“Randy?”  
“Doctor Rojas. Oh, and I’m tutoring one of his intro classes, but you knew that.” Brownie placed a paw on her shoulders and mewed loudly. Dusty hopped over Dippers lap and mewed at her as well. “Oh, really?”  
“Mew!”  
“You don’t say!”  
“Mewwww!”  
“Ok, Ok, I guess it is chow time. She stood up and went to the dining room and poured some kibble into bowls for them. They ran excitedly into the next room. He leaned his head against the wall. “Stupid,” he whispered to himself, “why would you say that to her?”  
“How are you feeling, snack-wise?” Her voice floated over the music from the next room. He was hungry. He wanted to eat as much as he could get his hands on, but hadn't realized how ravenous he was until she said something. “I could eat.”  
“Wanna brave out, or do you want delivery?”  
“Let's eat out?” He realized after the words had left his mouth that there was a double meaning there and the heat flashed up his neck. “There are dozens of restaurants to choose from. What are you feeling?” She walked back into the sitting room. “Everything.”  
“Ok, let's take a walk and see what looks best.”

He had wanted to go back to her house after dinner. He wanted to hug her for longer than he did. He wanted to tell her that for as bad as she was when they met, he and Mabel were just as bad in their own way. He went back to his dorm, instead.


	3. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a gun and a stand off. TW for talking about an abusive ex.  
> Also Pacifica has some feels.  
> "Wait, what?"

“Wait, so you're going to San Diego and Mom and Dad are going to New York for Thanksgiving? What the hell am I supposed to do, Mabel?”  
“I dunno what to tell you, Dipper, I’m not wasting an opportunity to take a mini vacation with Candi and Grenda. Are we going to meet in Little Tokyo for dinner on Friday?”  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“You wanna go to Artwalk with me after? My roommate has a gallery show, I told her that I'd bring you.”  
“Jeez, Sis, you kinda roped me into that one, didn't you? I was going to go to the open house at JPL after dinner. Pacifica said that…”  
“Pacifica? As in Pacifica Northwest? Is she visiting or something?”  
“Mabel, no. She lives here. She goes to WCT. She's in one of my classes this quarter and she has an internship at JPL and she said she would try to get me an extended access badge for it.”  
“Why do I feel like you told me that already, OH YEAH, BECAUSE SHE'S ALL YOU FREAKIN TALK ABOUT! God, just ask her out already! I'm so tired of hearing you always talking about your crushes and literally nothing else. Did you know that I put out a full fall line and a national chain picked it up and paid me for my designs? Did you know that I am going to showcase at the school’s spring fashion show in February that traditionally only graduating seniors show at? No, you didn't, because you won't shut up about Pacifica for five minutes for me to tell you what's going on in my life, Dipper! It's like Wendy and Sarah all over again! I'll see you on Friday, find something else to talk about by then.” Before he could offer any protest she hung up. He stared at his phone. “Jeez, man, is your sister, like, perpetually on the rag? She's always balling you out on the phone.”  
“Ok, first and foremost, stop eavesdropping on my phone calls, Jamie. Second, women are people, which means that they experience emotions and don’t need a justification to express them, because people. Asking someone if they're on their period just because they're angry is rude and will guarantee that any shot that you may have had with them is blown. Third, stop eavesdropping on my phone calls.”  
“Bro, chill out.”  
“I'm not your bro, dude.” He got up to leave. “Where are you going?”  
“I'm going to go work out.”  
“If I give you money will you bring back weed and Thai food?”  
“No, get off your ass and get it yourself.”  
“But your girlfriend's shit is the best and she won't talk to me!”  
“Not my problem, and she’s not my girlfriend.” He let the door slam behind him.

Two days later he stood outside the Shabu Shabu restaurant, waiting for his sister. She walked up the street towards him in an oversized black poncho looking shawl that she had somehow fashioned into a very nice looking dress, black leggings, and cognac colored boots. Her hair was pulled up into a large messy bun. “You look ridiculous.”  
“You look like a dweeb.” They hugged. “Still going to JPL with Pacifica after?”  
“No, Artwalk with my sister.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. You know, we can go to the more popular place if you want.”  
“No, it's cool, I like this place because I can actually hear you. Plus the other place gets mad when I try to pour all the chili oil on your food.” They walked inside and took the table in the very back left corner of the restaurant. When the waitress came to take their order she just asked if they wanted the usual. This was their Friday night debrief and this was the same table that they always sat at. “The usual” was a large beef and vegetable hotpot for Dipper and a salmon and vegetable hotpot for Mabel. “Oh, Pacifica told me to tell you that your fall line should have been picked up by sacks, whatever that means?”  
“Saks? For real?”  
“What does that mean?”  
“They're a really high end place. Wait, she knew about the line?”  
“Yeah. She bought the whole thing. She said it was the only reason she'd walk into a LoveCulture.”  
“Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest. My rival for like, all of childhood. She bought my ENTIRE FREAKIN LINE AND YOU ONLY JUST TOLD ME THIS?!”  
“Yeah, she wore a sweater to class last week and I said it looked like something you would wear and she told me that you designed it. She said when she saw the press release for the FIDM Spotlight Project she went and preordered your whole line so she could tell people that her best friend’s sister is a designer.”  
“So you’re her best friend.”  
“She’s mine, too.”  
“Yeah, but you’ve wanted to bang her since you were, like, sixteen.” He shrugged. “If she ever feels that way about me too, that will be an awesome day for me. But I like spending time with her, so I’m totally cool with being her friend.”  
“When did you get so mature about this?”  
“Yeah. The whole Wendy thing taught me a pretty valuable lesson about chilling the hell out.”  
“Oh, wow, there’s a healthy dose of childhood awkward.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Speaking of awkward, my roommate thinks that I’m setting you up with her.” He looked at her flatly. “Why would she think that, Mabel?”  
“Well,” the waitress brought two pots of steaming water and set them on the inlaid stove tops on the table and turned on the stoves. Another waitress brought the plates piled high with vegetables and chopped cabbage. “I told her that I would talk her up to you. She’s an incredible artist, but she doesn’t people particularly well.”  
“So you thought, ‘Oh, I know, I’ll set her up with my awkward brother?’”  
“No, I thought I’d introduce you two and see if I can get you to fight to the death.”  
“Oh, well if there’s a death match involved, I’m in, Sister.”  
“I’m gonna be taking bets, so go down in the fourth, Brother.”  
“Or not.”  
“Or not.” The meat and fish arrived and they each set about the task of trying to cook and eat their meal without the other sabotaging the whole thing. It was tradition.

Mabel’s roommate was a short, curvaceous young woman with purple hair and bright green eyes. Her art was beautiful, mostly homages to older science fiction films, and the gallery was packed. She stared intently at him and he was polite, but they didn’t talk much. About an hour in he got a voicemail from Pacifica asking him to meet her at the open house when he was done at artwalk. Though she had said not to worry about it, she sounded stressed out. Dipper told Mabel to not set him up anymore as he ordered a Lyft to JPL. 

When he arrived, the open house was winding down. People were leaving in droves, but one young man stood in the parking lot and stared angrily at the main building. He was stocky and muscular looking and had a beanie on a clearly bald head and a black t-shirt and jeans. Dipper walked past him and went inside. He pulled out his phone and began typing. “I just got here, where are you?”  
“Main bldg. 2nd floor. Offices. Hiding from ex.”  
“R U OK?”  
“Nope.”  
“Stay there, omw now.” He ran to the nearest elevator and pressed the button frantically. The doors slid lazily open, with no regard for his urgency or his best friend's distress. He got as far as the door to the offices before a security guard stopped them. She meekly opened the door and called out to him, “Frank, it's ok, that's my best friend and he's checking on me because my psycho ex is outside in the parking lot and I'm not ok right now.” Frank let him go and radioed to the other guards before walking them out to the back of the campus and showing them the bike path that would lead them back to town.

“Was it that guy in the beanie?”  
“Yeah. I'm worried he'll be at the house when I get there.”  
“When did you guys date?”  
“Most of last year. He moved to LA when I moved down here for school and he got weird. He'd be super jealous all the time and then one time he grabbed me so hard I had bruises for two weeks. Right after that, he threw me down a flight of stairs. That's when I got out and moved out of my first apartment to the place I am now so he couldn't find me.”  
“Holy shit, Pacifica. I'm going to go home with you and if he is at the house I'm going to kick his ass.”  
“Stay the night.”  
“What?”  
“Just in case. It's not like you don't already have keys and live on my couch. Just stay.”  
“Ok, whatever you need to feel safe.”  
“Thank you, Dipper.”

Her driveway was empty when they got there. She made sure that she deadbolted the metal screen and the front door once they were inside. She didn't turn on the lights in the living room. She fed her cats and then went to the kitchen to make herself and Dipper a cocktail. There was a banging on the front door. Dipper heard her check the deadbolt on the back door. “Pacifica, I know you're in there with some other guy, you fucking whore!” Dipper unlocked the door and opened it. A thin layer of metal mesh separated him from the man outside. “Ok, first and foremost, there are children who live on this street so watch your volume and your language.”  
“Fuck you,” he shouted, “and fuck you too, Pacifica! I hope you fucking die, bitch!” Dipper fiddled with the lock on the doorknob so that when he shut it it would lock. He prepared himself for a weekend in jail. “Secondly, abusive behavior is never acceptable in any scenario,” he heard a click behind him. “Dipper, move.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw something dull and grey move up to just below his eye level. He turned around to see a handgun inches from his shoulder. He moved. “Do you fucking see this, Vic?” She looked calm and strong, her voice was an angry growl. “If you don't get the fuck out of my driveway I will shoot.”  
“You fucking bitch!” She pulled the hammer back on the revolver and Vic’s face paled. “Get out of my life. This is your only warning. Don't ever come back here, don't ever come to my school, or my work, don't try to call me, nothing. Leave. Now.”  
“Fuck you, you weren't worth my time anyway.” Vic backed out of the driveway and got into a car that was idling on the street. He peeled off and drove away. Pacifica lowered the revolver. “Before you say anything, it is a starting pistol from Gravity Falls High Track and Field. Soos got it for me when I told Wendy about what happened with Vic. I don't have the caps for it. It's empty. I bluffed.”  
She popped the cylinder out to the side and set it down on the coffee table. He closed the front door and pulled her into a hug.  
“I was going to kick his ass, but you scared the shit out of him. I don't think he's coming back.”  
“I need a drink, a bowl, and a pizza.”  
“I have no problem with any of that.”  
Dipper loosened his arms around her but she stayed where she was. “Now you know why I haven't asked you to be with me yet.”  
“Wait, what?”


	4. Arctophylax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....we all knew this was coming...

He stared at her, trying to process what had just happened. “What,” he asked again. “Dipper, you had to have known that I’ve liked you since I met you.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Well, ok, since the party and the ghost.”  
“What?”  
“Dipper?”  
“What?”  
“Are you going to say anything other than the word ‘what?’”  
“No. That’s all I’m going to say for the rest of the night.” He looked at her. “You know that I like you too, right?” She smirked at him and said, “Well, it _is_ me.”  
“You’re a brat. Do you have any idea how much time we wasted? Years! I could have been talking to you every night for years and I was so busy with Gravity Falls being Gravity Falls that I didn’t even notice. Mabel was right. I am an idiot.”  
“Yeah but at least you’re a cute idiot.” He smiled, she rolled her eyes. “What now, Dipper?”  
“You think I’m cute.”  
“Ugh!”  
“No, you like me!” He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. “Dipper!” she yelped. “Ok, put me down now and let go, please. I’m still shaking from what happened with Vic.”  
“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I just got excited because I’ve liked you for years, and you’ve liked me for years, and we’re just now figuring it out, and I’m rambling. You know what? Let’s order pizza.”  
“You call, I’m going to get those drinks I almost dropped on the ground.” She walked out towards the hall. He took his phone out and slowly sank into the sofa. The time readout was just past midnight. The only places that would be open were the corporate chains. “What do you want on it,” he called to the kitchen. “I don’t care as long as there are no bell peppers or onions.” He grabbed the keyboard and hopped on the internet to place the order.

The empty pizza box sat on the floor next to the coffee table and the bottle of vodka and the cranberry juice were placed strategically across from the bong, allowing their feet to take up the middle of the table. His right arm was extended behind her head with his hand hanging loosely onto her shoulder. His fingertips slowly traced up and down her arm, drawing a path of goosebumps in their wake. He enjoyed feeling her occasionally shiver and press herself into him. His chest and neck were hot and every moment that he wasn't kissing her was filled with the sweetest agony. She sat up for a moment and quickly tied her hair up. He looked away from the show they were watching and watched her lean back into him, studying the way her neck blended into her shoulders, observing the blush on the tips of her ears. He wanted to kiss her neck, to nibble her earlobes, to make her squirm and sigh and wet with want. He was starting to get hard. He reached across his body and pulled her sleeve down her arm, exposing soft flesh and her tattoo. She looked at him. “Are you aware that shirts come off by going up over the head and not down the arms?”  
“I like your shoulders. I wanted a better view. Hey, what is that tattoo supposed to be?”  
“It’s Arctophylax. The Bear Watcher. It's next to Ursa Major on constellation maps.”  
“Why did you get it?”  
“It’s a reminder.”  
“A reminder?”  
“Yeah, of the first friend that let me believe that I didn't have to be as shitty to people as my family was. They were the first person to be friends with me for me and not my family's money. It's a permanent reminder that I have to be a better Northwest for the sake of future Northwests. Anyway, this friend, he's kind of a dork and he’s got a birthmark that looks like part of Ursa Major, so I got this to remind myself to be good.”  
“You got it for a friend? That’s cool. Wait, who has a what that looks like Ursa...oh. Oh! Wait, I was your first real friend?”  
“You’re such a dweeb.”  
“Yeah well you're a brat, so…” he leaned his head down and planted a small, light kiss on her shoulder. She inhaled sharply. “No good?” He asked. “Yes good,” she breathed. He pressed his lips to the smooth flesh again, and breathed her in. A low rumble buzzed through his chest as years of pent up want struggled to break out. He planted light kisses up her neck until he reached her ear. He took her earlobe in his teeth and lightly tugged at it. Her breath shook as she stifled a moan. His eyes lit up mischievously and he sucked lightly. “Hnng..” the smallest of moans escaped her throat. She had turned her body towards him. He reached for her waist to pull her closer. His skin was ablaze and he had to explore her or he would be killed by the avalanche of longing that roared through his body.  
She put her forehead against his, rubbing her nose against his for a brief moment before pressing her lips into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her as close to him as possible. She shifted onto her knees and straddled his lap. He was only self conscious about his erection for a moment before he felt something wet and slick dart across his lower lip. His mouth loosened and her tongue darted in, pressing and swirling against his. “Mmph,” he moaned into her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Her touch electrified him and he gently bit her lower lip. She ran her fingers through his hair and sent shivers down his spine. His hand slid up from her waist into her hair and he gently grabbed a handful of it, forcing her head back. She moaned as he kissed her neck, passionately suckling above her collarbone. She was radiating heat. Her hips ground against him and it was his turn to gasp. “No good?”  
“Yes good.”  
“Bed?”  
“Maybe?” He laid her onto the couch and hovered above her. “Couch works, too.” He kissed her and his knee slid between her thighs, lightly making contact. She moaned and her hips bucked as he pressed his leg into her. She kissed his neck and let her lips just brush against his jaw as she whimpered.  
The raging beast that craved roared in his chest. Now it needed.  The hunger would kill him if he didn't satisfy himself, if he didn't satisfy her. He needed to press his mouth into her, to melt her into pleasure on his tongue. He hunched forward, kissing her side as he unbuttoned her jeans, and felt her tugging at his shirt. He slipped the shirt over his head and tossed it behind him. She ran her hands across his chest. He shivered and goosebumps rose up. He straddled her waist and sat up. One by one he undid the buttons on her blouse until it hung open on either side of her. She was looking up at him, biting on her bottom lip and he decided that he could no longer stand it. “Do you have protection?” She shook her head no. “We’d have to go get some and I am not comfortable with the idea of leaving the house. Do you want to keep going and just not have sex?”  
“I want to eat your pussy, so, yeah.” Under his hips, he felt hers rock and he watched her squirm and bite down on her lower lip. Through her bralet, he could see her pink nipples pressing hard against sheer lace. He leaned back down and flicked one with the tip of his tongue. She gasped and her hips bucked again. He moved up and kissed her neck. “Do you want me to eat your pussy?” he asked. “Uh-huh.” She nodded. “Say it,” he teased. She looked at him with a flash of defiant mischief and he felt her hand slip under his waistband and into his boxers. Her fingers deftly caressed the head of his penis and he couldn't suppress the moan that fell out of his mouth. He buried his face in her neck and twitched as she wrapped her fingers around the shaft. She squeezed just hard enough and he convulsed. He looked at her and she smiled. “Eat me, Pines.”  
“Fuck.”  
“That's for tomorrow night.”


	5. The Wolf Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a full chapter, more of a prelude to upcoming drama, written in the format that I am more comfortable with

( _POV Shot, a white plaster ceiling with dark brown stained oak beams running across it.  Pan down across a vanity to a set of feet sticking out of the water of a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool._ )

 

PACIFICA

( _on phone_ )

I know, it’s gonna blow chunks, but I’m already on bad terms with my parents so I gotta do it. 

 

DIPPER

( _off camera, on phone_ )

Well, at least I’ll be there in an hour and then they can really be mad at you.

 

PACIFICA

That’s not funny.

 

DIPPER

I thought it was kinda funny?  What are you doing right now and why does it sound like you’re in a cave?

 

PACIFICA

I’m taking a bath.

 

DIPPER

Sooo, I’m on speaker and you’re naked and wet.

 

PACIFICA

Yep.  Does that change your ETA?

 

( _POV Shot: pan from feet/tub right to side of tub.  Champagne fluke and plate with grapes and cheese, center left frame.  Cut to 3rd person shot from vanity corner.  Pacifica swims across the tub to the champagne, takes a sip and leans back._ )

 

DIPPER

I wish.  Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford are about ready to kill each other and I’m stuck in the Wolf Boy costume until they either duke it out or come to an agreement.

 

( _Close up on Pacifica’s face.  She takes another sip of Champagne and then puts the fluke down on the plate_ )

 

PACIFICA

Would that be the same Wold Boy costume that barely covers your crotch?

 

DIPPER

You know about that? Yeah, Grunkle Stan says that the customers buy more crap when I wear it.

 

PACIFICA

I can believe that.

 

DIPPER

It’s humiliating...

 

PACIFICA

( _ECU, Pacifica’s mouth, profile_ )

After the party, you be the Big Bad Wolf, and I’ll be Red.

( _Silence on Dipper’s end of the line_ . _Cut to 3rd person from back of Pacifica’s head as she stands up._ )

I am getting out of the bath and going to get ready.  See you in an hour, baby.

 

DIPPER

( _Voice cracking_ )

‘Kay


End file.
